


Morning, Please Don't Leave

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, M/M, Morning After, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Liam and Louis have a big fight. Liam makes breakfast to try to make it up.





	Morning, Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Just over 1,500 words, and trying to do more prompts. This one is "Try to eat something".

Liam got up and padded on bare feet to the kitchen. In the living room there was a bunch of blankets and a little tuft of hair sticking out. Liam sighed and went to fix breakfast. He opened the kitchen window-it was a nice day. He needed to let some light in. 

Fifteen minutes later, he had fixed two bowls of porridge and set one by the blanket bundle. “Louis. Time to get up.” There was no reaction. 

“Louis.” Liam poked the bundle, and he was rewarded with a groan. “Come on. I fixed you porridge. You need to eat something.” Liam waited another minute. “Louis, come on.” 

Louis poked his head out. “Porridge. Why that?” He pouted at the bowl of oats with currents that Liam had made. “No bacon?”

“You were throwing up last night, this is easier on your stomach.” Liam took a seat across from Louis as he considered his bowl of oats. “Please, just try to eat.” 

“I don’t know why I should bother,” Louis said, and Liam tried not to lose his temper. “Doesn’t matter. You’re going to break up with me regardless. I should just stay here until you throw me out.”

Liam stared at Louis until he looked Liam in the eye. “I need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Liam said. “We fought. We both said a lot of things that are hard to take back. But I’m not kicking you out. I made you breakfast for fuck’s sake. So sit up and eat it.” 

Louis sat up then, and blinked at his porridge bowl. He glared at Liam, then got the spoon and poked at it. “Should’ve added chocolate chips to it, I’d eat that no problem.” 

Liam didn’t react. Louis looked annoyed and then took a bite. He finished it, and then ate another mouthful, until he’d eaten about half of it. “Still not a big fan of currents,” Louis said, pushing the bowl away. 

“It was all we had,” Liam said, and he leaned forward. “Lou…”

Louis shrank back. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. If you want me to go, I will.. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t want you to go. I’m trying to figure out a way to keep you. But you’re being stubborn.” Liam rubbed a hand over his face, trying to think of what to say. “I’m sorry for all the things I said.”

“We had a drunken fight,” Louis said, poking his oats with the spoon again. “We said a lot of things. I don’t remember what all I said. But I do know you made sure to tell me I was living off you.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” Liam said, trying to sound gentle. “I didn’t mean it. I know you don’t have a job now but...” Louis looked away. “Louis, please.”

“You threatened to throw me out until I got my shit together. You say you love me, but you had no problem threatening me like that. I don’t know. Maybe I should go. I just don’t know where to.” Louis got up then, stretching his arms out overhead, and then took his bowl back to the kitchen. 

Liam had to sit there for a while. It was all true, he’d said it and now they both had to deal with it. When Louis didn’t come back immediately Liam followed him to the kitchen to find him standing there, staring over the dustbin. 

“I threw the rest away,” Louis said, not looking up. “And then I thought, you might not ever give me anything else, and I should have eaten it all. I’m not thinking very clearly.” 

“I said I was sorry,” Liam said. Louis looked up then, a glint in his eye. “I didn’t mean to upset you this much. I was just trying to kick you in the ass a bit, get you motivated to find a job. But I was angry and drunk and I went about it all wrong.”

“It didn’t bloody work either,” Louis said. “I don’t ever want to leave the couch now. I don’t think anyone wants to hire me.” Liam moved closer and put a hand on the small of Louis’s back.

“I think they could,” Liam said. “But again, never should have done that. You can look for a job later. Are you still hungry?” 

“I will. And I don’t know. I suppose I feel better. And I’m sorry for what I said. I really don’t remember much.” Louis leaned in closer, and Liam’s other hand cupped Lou’s shoulder. 

“You called me a few names, and I lost it and went after you hard as I could think to,” Liam said. “It was stupid.” Louis tucked his head into Liam’s neck, and Liam kissed Louis’s cheek. “It’s all right now.” 

“No, it’s not really,” Louis said, but he didn’t pull away. “I still love you, and I’m probably not going anywhere, but don’t expect me to forget that overnight. I know you’re trying, but it’s the truth.” Louis pulled back then, and rinsed out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. 

“I don’t know what else to do, then.” Liam felt helpless. He didn’t have to go in to work today, he could do everything from mobile. But Louis didn’t seem to even want him around. “What can I do to help you now?”

“I don’t know, you got me breakfast,” Louis said. “I might just go out to the pub later. Get out of here for a while.” Liam nodded. “You’re going to work from here, right?”

“Yeah. Maybe you can go to that bookstore you like.” He didn’t mind the pub idea, but Louis was hungover, his eyes bloodshot, and it was early. Plus, Louis liked the bookstore. “Do you want me to fix you tea to take with you?” 

“Yes. That’s very kind.” Then Louis left the kitchen, and Liam heard the shower start. He fixed Louis a cup of tea the way he liked it, put it in a travel cup, and left it on the table. Then he retreated back to his room to get to work, taking his bowl of oats with him. It was cold, but he didn’t care.

A few minutes later, Liam heard the front door shut. He tried to concentrate on his work, but it wasn’t easy. Louis didn’t even say goodbye. Maybe he was gone for good.

Working in this mindset wasn’t easy, but Liam slogged through a few hours, then broke for lunch. Louis was still gone, so he fixed himself a sandwich. He ate it while sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall. 

He really didn’t want Louis to leave for good. 

He slogged through as much of his work as he could, then tried to keep busy as the afternoon dragged on and became evening. At around five, Louis sent a text. **Getting takeaway, don’t cook tonight.** That was it. Liam just texted back a thanks and waited for him to come home. 

When Louis showed up, Liam tried not to say anything. If Louis was done with him and had only bought dinner as a goodbye gesture, well, he’d wait to find out. Louis noticed the silence, raising an eyebrow.

“Not glad to see me?”

Liam got up from his chair, and took the bags. “I am. I just didn’t know what to expect is all.” He took the takeaway into the kitchen, and got them forks and beers. “Did you go to the bookstore?”

“Library. I looked at jobs there. Applied for one. Found some other things to do there as well.” Liam looked over, figuring this was it. 

“They had some free education classes, so I signed up. I’m going to go to those, maybe get more skills. I think that will help, I hope so.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, that I said those things,” Liam said. “I’m really sorry. You don’t have to make all these plans because of me.”

“I do though, I need to find a job.” Louis got his curry and took a forkful. “Eat something Liam.” 

“Are you staying then?” Liam said, looking away. He didn’t want to look Louis in the eye if this was the end. “Because you’d be within your rights. I was terrible to you.” 

Liam heard Louis put down his takeaway, and then Louis was hugging him, squeezing enough to nearly take his breath. “Are you daft? I went and did all this today so we can stay together. Why would I want to leave you now?” He let go and Liam struggled to put his words together.

“You told me before you left that you wouldn’t forget this,” Liam said. “You were angry, and you should have been. Now you’re home with dinner and I don’t know what to do. I was expecting not to see you again.” 

“I was angry, and hungover. But you were kind to me, fixing me breakfast and all that. So I got out of here and cleared me head. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Louis put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “So, it’s okay, it’s better. We can have dinner and watch TV for now. Then get back to talking about our problems in a way that doesn’t hurt us. Okay?” 

Liam looked at Louis, and he didn’t seem to be sarcastic, like he normally was. Liam smiled a little, and Louis squeezed his shoulder. “Okay.”

“Okay. Get your food and meet me on the couch.”


End file.
